


My Guardian

by KingofAshandRoses



Series: Angel AUs [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Clarence and Millie are married, Dead People, F/F, F/M, Guardian Angel AU, Julian is dead, M/M, So is Lucian, etc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 19:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8115058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingofAshandRoses/pseuds/KingofAshandRoses
Summary: Napoleon doesn't get into trouble and now wonders why, making Julian almost kill him. Frustrated Angels.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is why Napoleon doesn't have nice things.

Napoleon Hardwick wasn't afraid of anything. He never really ran into opposition or struggle. He could walk back alleyways, while whistling, and nothing would happen. He used to get bullied, 7-11th grade, now, nothing. Now he was 26 and wondering why.

Why wasn't anything bad happening? Sure he had shortcomings, but never mugged or even bumped on the streets, like he missed a universal memo.

Then it happened.

He saw a grimy man start walking towards him, with an odd shape in his hoodie pocket. Napoleon continued on, curious to see what would happen.

Sure enough, he had a gun pointed at his lower back and a low whisper of "Gimme all your money." Napoleon didn't have time to react. He heard a swooping noise and turned around when the gun point was no longer at his back.

No, behind him was quite the sight. A tall man with white, feathery wings was shoving the mugger away. When the winged man turned to Napoleon, he still had anger and… more in his ice blue eyes.

"What were you thinking?! Are you trying to get killed?" The man asked, coming closer. He looked like an angry sort of worried.

"... Who are you?" Napoleon asked first, out of all the questions scrambling through his head.

"I'm Julian. Your personal guardian angel. I'm the reason you don't get mugged, despite constantly going through alleyways at night. I swear you have a death wish." He said, exasperatedly moving his arms.

"Why?" Was the next question to escape. Julian gave him this look, like, you-have-got-to-be-kidding-me.

"Because you need it, obviously. Mortals." He said with derision. Napoleon couldn't help it, he reached out and brushed the feathers of his wings.

"Why haven't I seen you before?" He asked, still stroking the feathers.

"Good question!" Julian said, pacing. "You probably don't believe in me, weird." the way he said it sounded like he was trying to be lighthearted and failing miserably. Napoleon eyebrows rose.

"Well I certainly do now! How long have you been around?" He asked. Julian snorted.

"Eight years." He said it so causally, except it wasn't casual at all. How had Napoleon not noticed this absolutely gorgeous man before him now. The dark hair, the ponytail, the light blue of his eyes, he was impossible to not notice. Napoleon let out the breath he was holding in a big whoosh, Julian shook his head and pulled a brown overcoat out of nowhere.

Shrugging it on over his wings, he motioned for Napoleon to follow him. It took Napoleon's brain a few seconds to catch up to this information, then he followed swiftly. They easily blended into the busy New York streets. Napoleon had so many questions, but was silenced with a look from Julian.

Silent the entire way, Julian led Napoleon to Napoleon's penthouse apartment. Once the door was safely closed and locked, he turned on Napoleon.

"So, you have questions?"

…

"So, in short, you're here because my father sent you?" Napoleon asked incredulously. Julian sighed.

"Yes, as I have told you twice. He sent me because he was worried. And I've been stuck protecting your ungrateful butt for eight years." Julian had already shrugged off his overcoat and was sitting on Napoleon's couch. It made Napoleon's distracted pacing a little harder as the turtle neck Julian was wearing was very attractive.

"I didn't know you were there! Is dad okay?" Julian gave Napoleon a look.

"He's dead." He said simply, making Napoleon ruffle his hair in frustration.

"I mean, does he know I love him? Does he know how much I miss him?" Napoleon rambled on. A small smile grew on Julian's face.

"Napoleon," his statement of Napoleon's name made him stop in his tracks. "he knows. You're just like him, you know." He grazed his tempting bottom lip with his right hand, making Napoleon stare at him.

They spent what felt like years in their sort of staring contest. Napoleon broke it.

"Why do you have four earrings on your ear?" He asked. Julian's hand went to the four rings automatically. The bottom two were black while the top two were sterling silver.

"They're how many years it's been since I died. The black represents five years. While the silver is only one year." He flicked one of the black ones. Napoleon stared at him.

"So, twelve years? How old are you?" Napoleon was fascinated by him. Julian's face hardened into a glower.

"I was 26 when I died." He practically snapped at Napoleon.

"I'm sorry, that was insensitive. Why was Dad able to send you? He's only been dead for nine years, one year when you first started." Napoleon finally sat down next to Julian, careful of his white, fluffy wings.

"He's... Well known. He did a lot of good work and people like that are well recognized when they die. He's close to becoming an angel himself." Julian stared into the space ahead of him.

"Really? I didn't know. What about mom? Have you seen her?" He asked, absentmindedly stroking Julian's feathers. Something like a low purr came from him.

"I met her once. She was with your father. They looked... Happy." He said, flexing his wings under Napoleon's gentle fingers.

"I'm glad." Napoleon said softly, distracted by his feathers. They were very soft and whenever Napoleon touched them, Julian made adorable noises.

Neither of them made any move to get up, even though both of them had work to do. They sat in a companionable somewhat silence that was only broken by Julian's purrs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you read the fics from the bottom up, when in my profile, you'll see how my writing improves


	2. Millie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Millie shows up, a little after we almost hit Max Gay

_"Napoleon." Was whispered softly into Napoleon's ear. He swatted at the owner of the voice and tried to bury his face in his pillow._

_"_ _Napoleon." He heard again this time accompanied by a shake. He looked to the person calling for him. Julian lay beside him, smiling. He was at the very least shirtless and had all these glowing tattoos on his chest. Napoleon reached out and gently traced one of them, inciting a purr from Julian._

_"_ _You just love making me do that, don't you?" Julian_ tsked, _but moved closer. "How about I make you do something instead?"_

Then Napoleon woke up, drenched in sweat and hoping that Julian was nowhere near. He got up carefully and snuck into the shower.

Taking the coldest shower ever, of all time, Napoleon tried to erase all memory of the dream.

He froze even more when he heard his bedroom door open.

"Napoleon." Julian's voice carried through the room and the bathroom door so easily. Napoleon almost let his head fall on the tile surrounding the shower.

"In the shower. How can I help you?" He called instead. He heard Julian mumble something.

"I'm the one helping you, remember?" He called back. Napoleon snorted. "Anyway, your sister will be in town for a fashion show. She wants to pop in to see you." Napoleon stopped the water.

"Millie?" He called out.

"Yes Millie, Sheila isn't the one married to a fashion designer."

"How-" Napoleon was about to ask how Julian knew that. "Nevermind." He said instead.

He got dressed quickly in a soft gray button up with black pants and a white vest. He opened the door to go find a tie and Julian almost fell on him, he fluttered his wings a bit like a flustered bird and Napoleon had to bite back a laugh, and failed miserably, earning a glare from Julian.

He said nothing, just looked at Napoleon for about a second too long before rolling his wings and walking away. Napoleon watched him for a moment, before grabbing a white tie and quickly tying it on.

"How do you know she wants to come over?" Napoleon asked, following Julian into the Living room.

"She called."

"And you answered?!" Napoleon yelled. Julian shrugged.

"Yeah, why not?" He bit into an apple he picked up from the counter.

"Because she's been trying to set me up with someone for years Julian! She's going to try and set you up with me and it's going to get horribly awkward." Napoleon started pacing again, running a hand through his still-wet hair.

"So?" Julian asked, once again stopping Napoleon in his tracks. "It is not against Heaven's rules for a Guardian Angel to have relations with a human." Julian wasn't even looking at Napoleon, just at the newspaper on the counter in front of him.

"Is that so?" He asked, in a daze. Julian glanced up at him.

"Why would I lie to you?"

...

Millie arrived a week later. She had shiny new prosthetics that let her walk anywhere. Though, whenever she stood, you could see her husband, Clarence, tense up. Napoleon smiled at how much he cared about her, maybe one day there'd be someone like that for him.

His eyes shifted to Julian, who was laughing at something Millie had said in sign language. He shook his head and stood to grab some water and get Julian out of his head.

Making sure no one was watching, Napoleon splashed water on his face and sighed. He jumped when he felt a strong hand on his arm.

"Are you okay Napoleon?" Julian asked, worry evident on his face. Napoleon's heart skipped several beats.

"Uh, y-yeah. I was just about to get some water." The look on Julian's face told him he didn't believe him. Instead of arguing with him though, Julian quickly pressed a soft kiss to his cheek before joining Millie and Clarence again.

Napoleon's face positively radiated heat. He nabbed several drinks of water before sitting back with the group.

Once Julian had disappeared to go do something, and Clarence had had to go oversee a fashion show, Millie leapt at the opportunity to be alone with her brother.

'Naps! You scored big!' She told him. Napoleon looked confused. She rolled her eyes. 'Julian, idiot.' She signed again.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Mill." He said, but his face turned scarlet, giving him away.

'He is so sweet. Clarence likes him, which is new, Clarence never likes anyone. Napoleon, where did you find him?' She signed so quickly Napoleon almost couldn't keep up.

"He fell out of the sky." Napoleon deadpanned. Millie gave him a confused look.

'What.'

"Okay fine, he saved me from a mugger, happy?" Millie smiled.

'Romantic' She said, and he remembered the worry that was evident in Julian's eyes, and how quickly he had gotten rid of the mugger.

"Yeah, yeah it was." He said, right as Julian popped back into the room.

"Yeah what was?" He asked, flopping down next to Napoleon, casually slinging an arm around his shoulders.

'The way you and Napoleon met was romantic.' She said, even through signals from Napoleon to stop talking.

"Oh?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at Napoleon and holding his gaze, out of the corner of his eye he saw Millie check her watch and stand up, making Napoleon turn away from Julian.

"I'll walk you down." He said, worried about her prosthetics. After Clarence had explained them to him, he didn't want her going anywhere on her own, as well as that he didn’t want to be left alone with Julian.

'Okay. Goodbye Julian, it was nice meeting you.' She smiled before leaving. Julian smiled and waved. Napoleon lingered for a moment, held by Julian's eyes, then broke the connection reluctantly as he walked with Millie down to the foyer.


	3. Are We Really Doing This?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the Titles slowly become less and less coherent, we get really close to Max Gay™

It became intensely awkward around Julian after Millie's visit. Napoleon tried to avoid him and feelings he didn't want to deal with.

Then one morning, Julian had the paper first.

Napoleon popped a slice of Pineapple into his mouth before realizing it wasn't on the counter. He looked around and saw Julian sitting with it, casually, on the couch, reading.

Maybe Napoleon could just, read it over his shoulder.

He tried, but wings were everywhere. He went even closer and ended up with his chin resting on Julian's shoulder. Julian slowly turned the page...

Then kissed Napoleon directly on the mouth. He only had to turn a little to do so too, so he went back to reading, licking his lips.

"Pineapple." He muttered. Napoleon brushed his fingers against his lips.

"Oh no, you are not getting away with one measly kiss." Napoleon grumbled before gently running his fingers over Julian's wings, making him shiver and involuntarily purr. Napoleon went around the couch with Julian indignantly watching him the entire time, and placed himself firmly on Julian's lap. Julian looked surprised and put the newspaper down softly beside him. Napoleon leaned up hesitantly, using Julian's shoulders for leverage.

He started out softly kissing Julian for pure revenge but it turned into more as Julian wrapped his arms around Napoleon's waist. It was positively electric. It made all of Napoleon's previous flings fade into nonexistence. It was the first time anyone had ever had any wings to actually envelop him.

And none of the previous had been men. He was pulled out of his thoughts when Julian tugged on his bottom lip, surprising Napoleon enough to make him gasp and open his mouth for Julian, who hungrily explored every inch of it.

Napoleon almost passed out, then Julian pulled away, letting him breathe. Julian's smile was like the sun, it was bright and hard to look at once Napoleon realized he had been kissing him for a solid five minutes. He tried to push himself off of his angel but he stopped him.

"Napoleon," It was practically a plea from Julian. Napoleon stopped and looked at him. Julian buried his head into Napoleon's chest. "You have no idea how long I've been wanting to do that." Napoleon had to strain to hear it.

"Probably a lot longer than I have babe." Napoleon started rubbing his wings, which incited more involuntary purrs from Julian.

"An upwards of six years." He mumbled, making Napoleon's heart burst. He had only known about Julian for about a month. He kissed the top of Julian's head.

"Now you don't have to wait." He said softly.

…

Julian awoke in darkness. He tried to fly towards the white light in the ceiling but his wings were gone. The only thing there were bleeding stubs. He tried not to, but panic quickly sunk in he tried to scream but no one could hear his calls. He started to panic.

He heard Napoleon. Not the Napoleon he knew, this Napoleon was yelling at him. He shook his head as he felt tears start coming to his eyes. No, he could get through this.

Then, he sensed the real Napoleon's dream nearby. He didn't have to be in his own dream, he could transfer into Napoleon's! He leaped into the open door of Napoleon's dreaming mind.

And found himself lying next to Napoleon, probably completely naked. He flexed where his wings should have been and they fluffed out, shading Napoleon's peacefully sleeping face. Awakening, Napoleon's nose scrunched up and he curled into himself. Then his eyes opened and met Julian's.

"Julian?" He asked, reaching up and cupping his face. A tear fell, and then another. Napoleon looked utterly confused but wiped them away with his thumbs. "Babe, are you okay?" He asked, still wiping away tear after tear. Julian nodded, not able to find words.

Julian woke up in the real world, he could feel the rawness of it in the blanket covering himself and Napoleon. He had most of his limbs wrapped around Napoleon, even his wings. Feeling Napoleon start moving he stiffened, except Napoleon just burrowed closer to Julian. He let out the breath he didn't know he was holding.

"What time is it?" Napoleon sleepily asked. Julian looked over his shoulder at Napoleon's alarm clock.

"7:19." Julian replied, praying Napoleon didn't remember dreams well, except, he knew he did. Napoleon moved away slightly and Julian adjusted his wings to accommodate him. Napoleon reached up and touched Julian's cheek.

"Are you alright Julian?" He asked, the worry evident on his face. Julian closed his eyes and sighed. Napoleon waited patiently. When he opened his eyes again, Napoleon was still looking at him, except now with all the adoration in his eyes that Julian had ever seen.

"I'm okay." Julian affirmed. Napoleon smiled, then got up on his knees, literally ruffling Julian's feathers. Julian grumbled.

"Shush bird-boy, I've got to go to work today," Napoleon said, getting out of his bed. "Have you seen my gray vest?" He asked, looking around.

"Dresser, top right." Julian said, watching Napoleon move around.

"What would I do without you?" He said before kissing Julian on the cheek and leaving for the bathroom.

"You forgot to grab pants again Naps!" Julian called, eyeing the pile on the floor.

"You didn't seem to miss them last night!" Napoleon countered. Julian sputtered, but grabbed Napoleon's pants anyway and walked into the bathroom. Napoleon was already in the shower and he popped his head out the curtain and smiled.

"Thank you love." He said with a wink before popping back behind the curtain. Julian's face was positively red and he slammed the bathroom door on his way out.


	4. Backstory?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Lore for your day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's sooper short.

When Napoleon came home, Julian was staring into space with the news on his lap, he looked stunning, the setting sun illuminating his face. Napoleon smiled and shut the door behind him. Julian jumped and his wings fluttered, making Napoleon giggle.

"What'cha thinking about?" Napoleon said, depositing his keys by the door and sliding off his shoes.

"How very different Mortal newspapers are from Heaven's news," He said, standing and walking to Napoleon, "Welcome home." He said kissing him softly on the lips. Napoleon hummed.

"Mmm. Good to be home. How are they different?" He didn't make any moves to go sit down in a more comfortable chair, he was perfectly content just staring up into Julian's icy blue eyes. Julian took a moment to respond.

"In Heaven, it's only good things, which is understandable. On the very back of it is the list of new arrivals, while on the front is normally a large picture of Cerberus with whoever just reached ten or twenty years of being dead. Every ten years you get one with her, one of just you that you can keep, and one of everyone that is getting that anniversary that year." He said, he had started to just sway his hips as his thought, Napoleon following the motion, like a snake charmer with a snake.

"Isn't Cerberus supposed to guard hell?" Napoleon asked. Julian shook his head.

"Promotion about 100 years ago. She gets to stay with the angels and Archangels now." He said, fiddling with his earrings.

"What about people who died thousands of years ago?"

"They count by centuries, and get cuffs instead of small hoops, like I have." He looked lost in thought and Napoleon loved it. He bit his lip and asked the question he had been dying to ask.

"How did you die, if you don't mind me asking?" Julian stopped and looked and him, making Napoleon fear for the worst, but Julian's eyes softened.

"You're going to want to sit down to hear this." He took Napoleon's hand and led him into what he now considered their bedroom. He sat on the bed and Napoleon sat beside him.

"Like I said, I was 26, and this was in London by the way, so don't get too worried. I was walking to my Dad's grave, heart failure had taken him the year before. I wasn't the intended target but I was mistaken for someone else," Julian flipped his hair off his shoulder and showed Napoleon a round mark, slightly like a scar, but also like a birth mark. Napoleon gently touched it and Julian shivered.

"Anyway, I didn't see the shooters, they just shot and ran. Hit me straight in the neck. Thusly letting me die and, after four years, become your angel." He shrugged, pulling his ponytail back over his shoulder. Napoleon leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek.

"Yes, you are my angel."


	5. It Gets Real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whoops.

Julian was gone the next morning. Napoleon literally looked everywhere. Julian was nowhere to be found. He started to panic, then the doorbell rang. He rushed and opened it, hoping to see Julian.

"Good morning son!"

He slammed the door. Then opened it again, his dad stood there, looking a little confused, his mustache was as magnificent as Napoleon remembered it being. He smiled.

"Hi dad! Congrats on Angel status." Napoleon said, trying to quell his panic to say hello to his dear father, who smiled even wider.

"I guess Julian told you a lot, didn't he?" He asked, stepping into Napoleon's home easily.

"Yeah," Napoleon was relieved his dad had brought him up, "Speaking of Julian, have you seen him around?" He asked-almost pleaded. His father's eyebrows shot up, and he just looked at Napoleon for awhile, honestly weirding Napoleon out.

"No, Napoleon, tell me you didn't." He said quietly.

"Do what?" Napoleon asked, still confused.

"You didn't-" His dad flailed his arms about a bit then made a very embarrassing sign at him. Napoleon turned scarlet. His dad paled. "You did! Napoleon you're not supposed to have sex with angels! It's against the code!" Napoleon paled as well.

"What. What code?" Napoleon asked, his voice barely coming out.

"The angel code! Guardian Angels are not allowed sex, drugs, or alcohol, otherwise their wings get taken and their guardian status revoked! Why didn't Julian tell you this?" His dad asked, sitting down and watching Napoleon slowly go numb.

"I… don't know. Dad I can't lose him. He's the only thing that's ever gone great for me, dad." Napoleon said, gaining some of his voice back. His dad put his head in his hands.

"…You fell for the Guardian Angel I sent you."

"He fell for me first, literally." Napoleon said, trying and failing at a joking tone. His dad snorted.

"I know."

They sat in silence for a few moments, Napoleon trying to regain feeling in his fingers, his dad looked to be planning. His hands were together in front of his face and his eyebrows slightly furrowed. If only he had one more hand to stroke his mustache.

"Listen, son, normally I'd tell you to get over it but I like Julian, and I like you, plus I'm starting to like you two together," He silenced Napoleon with a hand, "which means I'm going to help you break into Heaven to get him back."

…

_ Napoleon awoke in an unfamiliar dream. It was hard to focus on anything for too long and all that lay ahead of him were stars and clouds beneath his feet. He looked around. There was nothing but his small cloud and stars all about. _

_ As time went on, a moon started to rise. Napoleon was watched the moon because it was odd. It had his father's eyes and mustache for some reason. As soon as he squinted at the moon it looked at him. _

_ "WHY AREN'T YOU FLYING IN SEARCH OF YOUR BELOVED?" It boomed into the empty space. Napoleon raised an eyebrow. _

_ "Probably because I don't have wings like he does." The moon scoffed at this. _

_ "YES YOU DO. NOW USE THEM." It turned away from him before he could protest. Napoleon was sure he didn't have wings, but one look behind him told him otherwise. He had big, fluffy black wings that were a lot smaller than Julian's. He had no idea how to use them. _

_ "They're like there's a bone attached to your shoulder blades, go from that it gets pretty easy." He felt Julian say beside him, but with a disappointing kiss on the cheek he was gone again. _

_ Napoleon tried to feel his new wings as an extension of his shoulder blades, and failed miserably. This time he tried it with a jump, and the jump was a little farther than he had planned and he ended up falling off the cloud through layers and layers of darkness. _

_ He was caught by Julian. Julian gave him a quizzical look. _

_ "Now, I know how I was able to get into your dreams, but how you can get into mine is a mystery." He said, holding Napoleon like a damsel. Napoleon didn't protest at all, just accepted it and threw his arms around Julian. _

_ "I should fall off clouds more often." He smiled up at Julian, who returned it. _

_ "Not while you're in reality love." He said leaning down and snagging Napoleon's lips. Napoleon kissed him back like he was drowning and that was his life preserver. _

_ He felt the dream slipping away as well as Julian, and tried to grab onto anything to keep that from happening. He was pulled from Julian. _

"Julian!"


	6. Dreamland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They say we can see our dearly departed in dreams.

Napoleon woke up in a cold sweat, almost leaping off his bed, his father was watching him from the doorway. He breathed for a few moments, then fell back down onto his back. The bed was more uncomfortable than normal, he lay there with his eyes shut. His father snorted with laughter and walked away.

No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get Julian's questioning face out of his head. There was something a little off about the dream, well, more than a little.

It wasn't the talking moon, or the new wings that caught his attention, it was-

Wait, new wings.

Napoleon sat back up and popped his back. He slowly peeked behind him.

Large, black, feathery wings now protruded from his back. He groaned and hid his face in his hands. He hadn't been able to control his flight at all in his dream, now he was in the real world, and still had the stupid feather dusters glued to his back. Julian's father came back in, holding a weird clipping device and two towels.

"Well then, good morning son." His father said, throwing him one of the towels. Napoleon caught it and rubbed the sweat off his face. Napoleon grumbled into his towel. His dad sat on the bed beside him and carefully examined the black wings.

"Your wings are a mess. Looks like we need to talk to Cerberus." He said, Napoleon could hear a weird clipping sound and hazarded a look. His dad was clipping some feathers off his wings.

"Why?" Napoleon asked groggily.

"I don't know if you know this, but wings on a human is odd, not just wings but black wings. See Naps, this is why we don't screw with angels, literally." He replied sarcastically.

"Thanks dad." Napoleon said dryly.

…

They stood on Napoleon's penthouse roof. His dad stared him down with his arms folded across his chest. Napoleon could hardly balance with the added weight of the wings. He noticed they weren't quite the size of Julian's or his dad's. He glared at his father while trying not to fall off the side of the building.

"Alright Napoleon. Like Julian said, your wings are an attachment of your shoulders." His father flexed somewhat and his wings spread and fluffed behind him. Napoleon rolled his eyes.

"They are also like your arms." He continued, stretching those out to. Napoleon tried his best to follow him, almost falling on his face. His dad chuckled and let him balance for a few seconds.

Eventually Napoleon got it, his black wings spreading out and fluffing in the sun. His father looked impressed and even smiled. Napoleon smiled with him. Everything was going to be okay.

…

_ Julian sat in his cell, staring at nothing, again. He could feel Napoleon, something had changed with him. Julian could feel it. Cerberus visited him again. _

_ "Julian," She said, he looked to her. "Who exactly was the human you were *Ahem* guarding?" Cerberus looked uncomfortable. Julian smirked. _

_ "His name was Napoleon Hardwick." He said, smiling at the thought. Cerberus coughed, and raised her eyebrow. _

_ "As in Lucian Hardwick's son?" She asked, coming in farther, her multicolored wings grazing the door. _

_ "Yes." _

_ "But… Didn't you know him first? Before Napoleon? Isn't that odd to you?" Julian's expression hardened and he stood. _

_ "Cerberus, you are going into uncharted territory here. I do not need to hear it from another holier than thou Arch Angel. I accidentally fell in love, it's happened before and you keep acting like it's so taboo because he was under my protection and he was a man." Julian went off coming closer to Cerberus. Cerberus backed up and hung her heads. _

_ "I'm sorry Julian, I apologize for criticizing you, but you know what happens if he-" She stopped, looking over his shoulder, some sort of terror in her eyes. _

_ "I'm sorry am I interrupting?" _


	7. Somewhat Finished

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This feels like an ending. Doesn't it?

Napoleon's first real flight was terrifying. He kept leaning too far to the left or right. His father stayed pretty close to him, keeping him from falling out of the sky on their way into Heaven.

The gate keepers didn't pay them any mind, there were so many angels flying in and out. Lucian led Napoleon through to the tall cells. He showed him Julian's cell and left to attend to something. Napoleon stumbled and fell straight through the top.

He awkwardly stood behind Julian, with a three headed, very tall, golden angel, who was staring at him with all six eyes.

"I'm sorry am I interrupting?" He asked awkwardly. Julian turned around and the hard look on his face softened.

"Napoleon," He said, going to him immediately. Julian easily picked him up and swung him around. "You're okay!" He pulled him down and gave him an almost sinful kiss.

Cerberus awkwardly ahemed. Julian pulled away but held Napoleon to him. Cerberus had an interesting look on her face that was gone in a flash.

"Cerberus, this is Napoleon." Julian said, he started to rub Napoleon's back when he realized the difference. "Napoleon… why do you have wings." He said very seriously. Cerberus laughed.

"That's what happens. You fall in love with a human and they fall in love with you they end up with wings, well, as long as they're apart from you." She explained. Napoleon shook his head and took solace in being with Julian again, just being in his arms.

Lucian appeared behind Cerberus and she she sighed.

"I suppose you're here to ask me to release Julian right? Well-" She was interrupted once again, this time by a commotion at the gates. Julian's grip on Napoleon tightened and Lucian looked around at the angels going frantic. One of Cerberus' personal Archons came bounding up.

"Cerberus," It panted, "She's here." Those words were all it took and Cerberus was off. Speeding away. Lucian and Julian looked at each other, then at Napoleon, then followed.

Cerberus was hard to keep up with, given that she had two pairs of wings and Lucian and Napoleon had to support a wingless Julian between them.

They made it a while behind her. She was in a crowd of angels. All of them staring at the new comer. Napoleon and his dad set Julian down next to Cerberus and looked at the new comer too. Napoleon immediately recognized her.

"Clarity?" He asked, more wondering if it was her then why she was there.

"Napoleon?" She asked, not breaking her eyes away from Cerberus. Napoleon blinked a few times.

"Uh, what happened?"

"Freak accident." Was all she replied. Napoleon shrugged at Julian who look more than a little concerned for Cerberus, who had gone even paler than normal. Clarity spoke again.

"Is your name really Cerberus?" Napoleon face palmed and went back to Julian's side. Cerberus gulped and nodded.

"Okay. Um, so, I've seen you in dreams right? I'm not going crazy?" Clarity started to step towards her. She nodded again. Lucian's face went into pure bewilderment.

"Yes," Cerberus spoke and Clarity smiled. "I visited you in dreams, many thousands of times."  Clarity's smile grew even more and she came right up to Cerberus.

"It's good to see you again." She said before going on her tiptoes and kissing Cerberus.

With all the angels watching.

Neither of them cared. Cerberus even had her other two heads disappear and picked up Clarity. Cerberus's Archons looked at each other with grins on their faces. Napoleon, Lucian, and Julian all looked at each other, then cheered.

They were quickly joined by the other angels. 

**Author's Note:**

> It doesn't matter the order you read these fics in, but if you start at the bottom and go up, you'll see how my writing improves.


End file.
